Have You Seen This Snail? (321SPONGEBOLT's version)
Patchy Cold Opening Used - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLngCcAbyDY "Open and End Fanfare" (Nino Nardini)] (Screen fades from black revealing the front of Patchy's house. Text saying "Patchy the Pirate" appears on the top of the screen, while the word "presents" appears on the bottom.) French Narrator: Patchy the Pirate presents... (Camera flies through the front door revealing Patchy in his chair and the music stops as Patchy talks.) Patchy: Ahoy. (Potty squawks) It's a "Spongebob Squarepants" special! (Patchy turns the TV on and the camera zooms into his TV screen, showing the "Spongebob Squarepants Special" title card, with a spinning 3D model of Spongebob in the center of the screen. The music continues at the 0:05 mark, then the theme song plays after the screen fades to black.) OPENING TITLE CARD AND CREDITS Title Card music - "Alley Cats" (Robert Mersey) Rewrite by - 321SPONGEBOLT Guest Starring - Amy Poehler as Granny Featured Song - "Gary Come Home" performed by Stew Act 1 Transcript (After the Spongebob theme song and title card for this episode, bubbles rise revealing Spongebob carrying a bag of snail food.) Act 2 Transcript Part 1 Act 2 Transcript Part 2 ("Gary Come Home") NOTE: The full version of "Gary Come Home" is used, in its full uncut length. Spongebob: (Finishes putting up the posters) There. (When Patrick comes out, the posters on the door are torn in half. At this point, the song "Gary Come Home" by Stew starts playing.) Patrick: Um...uhh... Spongebob: Come on, Pat, just take these fliers and hand them out. (As the boys walk off and leave the shot, Granny and Gary come out of the store with arts and crafts Granny bought.) Gramma: Come on, Miss Tuffsy, there's plenty more fun to be had. (During the montage of silent clips, Spongebob is either crying over Gary, or having Patrick find Gary.) Male Singer: ♪Gary, now I know I was wrong. I messed up, and now you're gone.♪ (One night, Spongebob sheds a tear by Gary's bowl. Then the next day, he sees a cloud resembling a snail.) ♪Gary, I'm sorry I neglected you. Oh, I never expected you to run away and leave me feeling this empty.♪ (Back at Spongebob's place, he listens to snail music in his library.) ♪Your meow right now would sound like music to me.♪ ♪Please come home, 'cause I miss you, Gary.♪ Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Male Singer: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Male Singer: ♪Gary, can't you see I was blind, I'll do anything to change your mind.♪ Spongebob (On TV): Gary! (Spongebob now starts looking at pictures of him and Gary from his scrapbook) Male Singer: ♪More than a pet, you're my best friend, too cool to forget.♪ ♪Come back, 'cause we are family. And forgive me for making you wanna roam.♪ (Spongebob sheds a tear, and his camera zooms into his pores revealing his heart as a metronome.) ♪And now my heart is beating like the saddest metronome.♪ ♪Somewhere I hope you're reading my latest three-word poem,♪ (Spongebob is shown driving an airplane, writing "Gary, Come Home!" in the sky.) ♪"Gary, Come Home!".♪ Patrick: I want peanuts. (Presses a red button) Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Spongebob: Pat, no! Male Singer: ♪Gary, come home.♪ (Spongebob and Patrick screams as the plane flies out of control, erasing "Gary, Come Home!" to "Lisa, will you marry me?". The camera zooms out revealing an angry woman fish in front of a male fish, indicating they would have been dating.) Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Male Singer: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Mable (Mad): Who is this "Lisa" person? Lenny (Confused): What? (Mable slaps him) Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Male Singer: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Female Backup singers: ♪Gary, come home.♪ Male Singer: ♪Ah.♪ ♪Gary, come home. Gary, come home. Gary, won't you come home?♪♪ (During the final part of the music, Spongebob has finally given up.) Act 2 Transcript Part 3 W.I.P. Category:321SPONGEBOLT Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon Works Category:Rewritten Versions of Episodes